(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring board used for various electronic devices (for example, audio visual devices, electrical household appliances and electrical equipment, communication devices, computer devices, and peripherals thereof) and the like, and to a mounting structure using the wiring board.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a mounting structure in which an electronic part is mounted on a wiring board is used for electronic devices. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-278414 discloses a wiring board in which a plurality of resin insulating layers (resin layers) and a plurality of conductor layers are alternately laminated and via-conductors, to which the plurality of conductor layers are electrically connected, are provided in the resin insulating layers. The plurality of conductor layers include conductor layers (wiring conductors) disposed between the plurality of resin insulating layers, and a plurality of terminal pads (pads) which are arranged in an array form (matrix form) on an uppermost resin insulating layer.
However, in such a conventional wiring board, the via-conductors and wiring conductors peel off and thus electrical disconnection easily occurs. This is likely to result in deterioration in electric reliability of the wiring board.
Therefore, the wiring board which is excellent in electric reliability is demanded.